The numerous envelopes received in mail and discarded by commercial, industrial and domestic addressees have backsides and partial frontsides suitable for writing. A device that facilitates the use of this writing space would help conserve our paper supply and lessen our trash disposal problem. There is need for note-paper that will not slip on a desk-top under the writing hand of a person whose other hand is holding a phone and, when so stabilized, will allow full use of the paper down to the bottom.
There is need for stiffly-backed portable note-paper that can be fully utilized while the writer is standing, sitting away from a deak or lying in bed.